Between You And Your Partner
by CriminalIntelligence
Summary: One-shot, Post-Wanted; Both Kensi and Deeks have been told things about their partnership. Both of them had been reflecting on it after work that night. Both of them finally decide to do something about it. Contains scenes from some of the best Densi episodes from all Seasons; Review!


**A/N: So this is just a one-shot based on the amazing Densi moments we got in Wanted.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to NCIS: LA belong to David Belliesario**

* * *

Something Between You and Your Partner

She kept replaying the day's events in her mind as she sat in her car outside his apartment. She had been sitting there for at least twenty minutes already but she was still trying to come to terms with what she was realizing. Perhaps she had realized it all along and was afraid to act on it. She knew there were many times between them that could have potentially resulted in something. Too many to count. She didn't doubt that he was there for her when she needed it emotionally but she also didn't doubt that there could possibly be a day that he wouldn't be there anymore.

_"Something between you and your partner," Sabatino had said. And she shook her head and smiled "There's nothing going on between me and uh-"_

She had forgotten Deeks' name, her partner, and her best friend. She laughed at the thought of him finding out that she forgot his name. Was there really something between them? She tried not to think about it but now, looking back on all the times that people have pointed it out maybe it was about time that she should.

_"Are you in love with your partner?"_

Astrid had asked her that while they were playing cards, not even six months ago. A lot had happened since then, a lot had happened since they had become partners almost three years ago now. They both knew that they meant more to each other than either one of them would like to admit, but everything that had happened in the past eighteen hours between Sam and his wife made her reconsider. Was she seriously considering changing things between them?

_"That's good for him, both of you really" The CIA agent had pushed those unspoken boundaries, and she shockingly did not mind. _

She knew it was good for them not to be anything more than co-workers, more than friends. She didn't even want to be more than friends, did she? No, no she couldn't possibly, but as she remembered all the sweet things that he had said over the years she thought that maybe, just maybe she was finally letting her walls down again. She was finally letting someone in.

She remembers the time that she got kidnapped by the Russians going after the black book.

_"He's got a point, alright take me"_

Or the time where he had gotten shot, She remembers how he felt when Hetty had told the team, and how when he was in the hospital bed she stood by the window in the hall outside his room, stroking his badge. Still trying to deny that the inevitable had happened. Marty Deeks had gotten shot. He also shot the people trying to kill her. While in bandages and those papery see-through hospital pants. The second time in less than six months that he had saved her life.

_"I'm going to be with you every step of the way. Even if you don't see me, I'll be there." _

Those words coming from his mouth made her heart begin to beat loudly and her mouth go dry. Deeks had stayed true to his word. He had been there every step of the way.

* * *

Deeks sat in his living room absent-mindedly flicking through the channels. His thoughts were far from the entertainment of the TV however. They were on his partner, his best friend.

_"Just be happy she's your partner and not your girlfriend." _

Nevertheless, he would love her to be his girlfriend. No one could deny the chemistry that was evident between the two of them. He himself had noticed it along time ago; mind you, he would never act on it. Not unless she acted on it first.

She had no idea why she actually came over to his house at 1:28 in the morning but she also could tell that he wasn't asleep. _Thank god_. She thought about the biggest realization that Sabatino had made her notice, and it suddenly hit her. That was why she was here.

_If you were my partner, I'd end up falling for you… hard… then what would I do? Good partners are hard to find, I need someone to trust to have my back, and I wouldn't want to loose that. _

* * *

She remembered last year when she had been framed for the troops in her dads unit's murders. They were in her mother's garage, illegally, and she looked him in the eyes, broken and worn-out.

_"You're the only person I trust." _She knew her voice cracked. And all she wanted at that moment was for him to hold her. To tell her everything was going to be alright, and even though that never happened, everything did in fact turnout all right.

_On the other hand, you'd also be the one person I cared about more than anyone else in the world. And I'd never want to see you in jeopardy._

Was that how Deeks felt? That he had to protect her at all costs, because he wouldn't be able to live without her. Or was it just her wishful thinking. He had come to her every time she needed help, or was in danger, ready and willing to sacrifice his life for hers if needed. To her there was no mistaking it. She knew that partners had each other's backs in the field but countless times had he come to her rescue at bars pretending to be her boyfriend telling off the sccumbbags that hit on her. Partners didn't do that. Even friends don't do that, no matter how close they are, unless they are more (or could potentially be more) than that.

It was the final push she needed to get out of her parked car and walked straight to his door.

* * *

His heart tore out of his chest as he remembered what she told him before leaving for the evening.

_"Don't do that," She whimpered and he looked at her confused, _

_"What's that?" He asked and he could've sworn he saw a glimpse of grief and sorrow flash through her eyes._

_"Get yourself killed" She breathed. He had attempted to make a joke when he saw the serious look in her eyes._

_"I'm not kidding," She muttered_

She wasn't kidding. He knew she wasn't. And that is what pushed him over the edge. He stood up and grabbed his jacket before opening the door and rushing out.

* * *

"Oomph" She muttered as their bodies fell to the ground, he was over top of her and she smiled as he brushed away a loose strand of hair.

"So are you having the same idea as I am?" Deeks asked and she nodded.

"But are we sure it's a good one?" Deeks shrugged, "I want it to be Kens, so who says it can't be?"

She sighed "Because the rules, and if one of us gets hurt, or even… or even killed, I can't watch you die Marty" She whispered and he moved her to stand up, before bringing her into his apartment. He sat on his couch and pulled her onto his lap. She was scared at this point and he held her close as the silent sobs began to wrack her body as the thought of loosing him took over each nook and cranny in her brain.

She knew this was a bad idea, she shouldn't have come. But for some reason she knew that it was also the best one she had ever had. Deeks pulled her back once her sobs subsided. He cupped her cheek, wiping off the tears.

"Screw the rules Kensi, for once. I know you're scared, I am too, I'm petrified that one day we'll go into work and that I will walk out of the mission without you. But I want to risk it. C'mon Fern, I don't want goldfish Deeks to get angelfish Kensi before I get the real one." She laughed and nodded.

"Promise me you'll be more careful from now on though, okay? I almost lost you today," she muttered and he nodded. "Only if you do the same for me Angelfish."

Deeks leaned in and captured her lips in his own. She moaned softly against them as the kiss started out slow. Gaining both momentum and courage Deeks nibbled on her bottom lip gently, asking to gain access when-

"You finally asked out wikipedia then?" A Ray's voice filled the room and they jumped apart, looking around frantically until they saw Ray's face on Sykpe, Deeks went bright red as Kensi just stuttered.

"I uh… umm… well…" Ray laughed at her, shaking his head.

"I told you he is a sucker for brunettes." He told her as both of them went a deep shade of scarlet, Marty's best friend roaring with laughter. Deeks pulled her into his lap once more, as he talked to Ray, catching him up on what had recently happened. He couldn't have been talking for more than ten minutes when he hung up but Kensi had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled kissing her temple before tentatively lifting her and laying her in his bed.

"Goodnight Kensi" He muttered before crawling in next to her and turning off the light.

"G'dni" she mumbled back and fell instantly to sleep.

**FIN!  
**

* * *

**Again, A little OOC of Kensi but for some reason I think that if she was alone, or even with just Deeks for that matter, she would bring down her walls completely and personally if I thought about the person I love dying I would start crying too. Honestly I had **t**his on my computer since a day after Wanted premiered but i didn't have a chance, it was one of my favourite episodes of the season, with all my OTP feels in it 3 So review!**


End file.
